The Hunted
by Ember Sorenson
Summary: Anna and Katy are being hunted by a demon that wants their blood for reasons unknown to them. While running, they run into two other hunters. Will they help them or will they leave them for dead?


"Katy! Duck!"

My best friend did as she was commanded and I fired the rifle. The salt that had been fired from the rifle hit the demon behind her and he fell. I knew he wasn't dead, but it would slow him down a little, giving us time to escape. I roughly helped my friend up and we ran to my car which was parked on the side of the road. Quickly, we climbed into the black 1966 Chevy and I tried to turn it on. The engine stalled for a bit.

"Come on, come on!" I growled, looking out the passenger window to see the demon possessed man was up and coming towards us. He was stumbling a little but that wasn't going to last for long. I growled again and tried again with force and the car started. I slammed my foot on the gas and we sped off.

"That was too close." Katy said, breathless. She glared at me. "Next time you suggest we take on that demon again, I will kill you."

"I know, I know! It was stupid of me!" I shout. I hated shooting that man. The man suppressed inside the body must be in so much pain because of me. That's why I didn't go for a head shot.

Katy sighed and looked out the window. "He'll be back."

"Yeah, I know. We're just going to get as far as we can. If possible, I'll see if we can get to-" I never got time to finish because a man ran in front of us. It wasn't the demon. It was a real man. He had short brown hair and he wore a grey over jacket and jeans. He was kinda short, compared to the taller man who followed after him. The short one looked at us and he shouted.

"Get out of here! Get out now!" He yelled.

"The heck?" Katy asked, clearly as stunned as I was.

I was about to leave as he said but then a giant wolf jumped out. A werewolf…

"Get out! We gotta help these guys!" I said.

Katy and I got out, pulling out our silver daggers. This was our job. Hunting the creatures that people call supernatural. It wasn't always a fun job, and normally, people don't just CHOOSE to become a hunter. They normally have something happen to them relating to the supernatural. Katy was kidnapped by vampires and they would've killed her if some hunter came along and killed most of the hoard, releasing her. Since then, she's been focused on hunting.

I'm a different story. My dad was a hunter, like his dad before him. He was killed trying to rid the world of a demon that still isn't dead. I met Katy when I was hunting the demon down. I'm still looking for him but right now, I have other things on my mind.

Katy ran and followed the men and the half man creature. I followed close behind. I could see the werewolf, gaining on the men. Katy veered off into the trees and I took her place. Soon, Katy came back out, managing to pop out in front of the creature. The man/wolf stopped and growled at her. Quickly, I tried to get it with my blade. Unfortunately, I missed… and caught its attention. Great…

It turned around and tackled me. I would've tried to stab at it again if he hadn't pinned my arms down. Just when I thought it was over, he was knocked off of me and someone helped me up. I looked and realized the one who helped me up was the taller one of the men. The one who tackled the werewolf was the shorter one and he stabbed the poor soul in the heart. Hopefully that would revert him back to his human self.

"What were you thinking?!" the short one asked, clearly ticked.

"Us?! Who the heck do you think you are?!" I growled.

"We are the ones who weren't screwin around with someone else's job!" he shouted.

The taller one and Katy traded glances, thinking the same thing. "SHUT UP!" they both shouted.

We shut up and glared at them. "What?" we both said at once.

Katy rubbed her eyes. "Look, Anna, they just saved our lives and we saved theirs. Let's be grateful."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Who are you anyway."

The taller one spoke up, keeping his companion from talking. "I'm Sam. My brother is Dean."


End file.
